


Curiosity Quest

by westflash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a side of Dudley that may not exist but i wanted to show, curious Dudley, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westflash/pseuds/westflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley is bored and explores Harry's room.  He finds the Firebolt, and goes on a joyride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Quest

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this 3 years ago, and just now decided to spruce it up since I just got this account. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Die, Snake Lord, DIE!!” Dudley yelled as he zapped the Evil Snake Lord with a red laser. No, it did not die, but the creature surrendered to the mighty power of Dudley’s avatar. Feeling suddenly empty, Dudley shut off his PlayStation and sighed. What should he do now? Normally, he would continue playing video games, but, truthfully, they never gave him true happiness. 

At an impasse such as this, he would normally bother Harry, who was currently pulling weeds in Mummy’s garden. Unfortunately, if Dudley bothered him when Mummy and Dad weren’t around, Harry could easily pull out his magic stick and give him another pig’s tail. Dudley shivered, remembering the painful operation it took to get that removed. 

At this moment, Dudley realized that he was stuck with absolutely nothing to do. Bored, he went into Harry’s bedroom and peaked around. Perhaps Harry had some chocolate or other magical snacks hidden away. The first thing he noticed was that Harry’s room was messy, even messier than Dudley’s room. Dirty clothes were in random piles all over the floor, stacks of newspapers with moving pictures were thrown all about the room, covering the bed and desk, and the bedroom reeked of owl feces and rotten food. He walked over to the owl cage and tried to open it, but it was locked. Dudley stuck his index finger into the cage and stroked the pretty owl with his index finger. She closed her eyes and cooed. He grinned. It was the first time he ever got to pet the owl, because Harry never trusted him near her.

Dudley wandered around the room aimlessly, deep in thought. Perhaps the magical world that Mummy had always been terribly frightened of wasn’t so bad after all. 

He noticed a broom sticking out from the bed. Curious, he bent down and pulled it out of its hiding place. Dudley traced his fingers along the intricate script engraved onto the handle. The broom was made of beautiful mahogany stained black, and its bristles were shiny. This was no ordinary broom. 

Before Harry could come back, Dudley shut the door and locked it. Warily, he poked the broom with his finger, as if he was expecting it to light on fire or grow wings. When it did nothing, he grasped the handle with both hands. Dudley put the broomstick between his legs, like he saw witches do in the movies. He looked around just to be absolutely sure no one was watching, and then pretended like he was flying around the room. He jumped onto the bed and then back onto the floor, all around the room, making childish noises of complete and utter glee. Dudley was having one of the best times in his life; at least until Harry started pounding on the door yelling, “What are you doing locked in my room?” Very quietly, Dudley put the broom back where he had found it. He composed himself, unlocked the door, pointed to the broom and asked to a confused Harry, “Does that broom really fly?”


End file.
